1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to kitchenware or barware related devices requiring a rotary action, such as, for example a can opener, a corkscrew, etc. More particularly, it relates to a handle for such kitchen devices that incorporates a clutch mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
Kitchenware and barware devices that require rotary action can sometimes be difficult to operate. This is primarily due to the torque required to rotate the device to effect the intended action. For example, a manual can opener requires a user to clamp the opener down on the edge of the can and while retaining the clamped position, rotate the handle to move the cutting blade along the periphery of the can. This rotation of the handle not only requires some strength, but must be done in increments (i.e., the user can only turn the handle a certain amount before having to physically remove their hand from the handle and reposition it for another rotation).
In the case of a corkscrew, as the corkscrew handle is rotated to drive the worm into the cork, the further into the cork the worm goes, the greater the friction between the cork and the worm. As this friction increases, so does the torque required to rotate the handle.